Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style)
1981LooneyCartoonRulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Luvli (Moshi Monsters) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Wally Walrus (The Woody Woodpecker Show) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb We Should Cry *Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Sadness Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:1981LooneyCartoonRulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG